Assault at Limberry Castle
by xX GTAshadow Xx
Summary: The epic battle against Elmdor.


**Assault at Limberry Castle: Getting the Gear**

_Limberry Castle... Lisa the Ninja looked up at the white castle where she was about to do something very dangerous. Something that made her nervous..._

"I can't believe I'm gonna take the risk.." _she said nervously._

"Lisa... if you pull this off, you will be known as a True Ninja. Everyone in Ivalice while cherish your victory. And we'll have some nice equipment to aid us in our fight." _Ramza reassured her._

_Lisa still couldn't help feeling nervous at the fact that she was going to rob Marquis Elmdor of his rare equipment._

"Yes. If I remember correctly, I am supposed to dispatch those Assassin women, right?" _TG Cid Orlandu asked._

"Yeah... I can't have them in my way..." _Lisa said as she adjusted the barrette that Alma gave her. Orlandu, Ramza, Mustadio, and Beowulf were busy preparing the 108 Gems wristlets that would protect them from Elmdor's dreaded blood-sucking skill. _

"These holy gems ward off vampiric powers... at least that's what the handbook says." _Agrias said while reading their adventurers' handbook._

"All right... let's review our battle plan. I will watch Lisa while she prepares to move in for the stealing. Mustadio will be on standby in case one of us needs healing, and don't worry about Holy Water, the 108 Gems will ensure that we won't need it. Orlandu will distract the Assassins. Beowulf will weaken Elmdor with his new 'Chicken' spell, that will give Lisa time to grab one of his items. Well, we ready? Let's go!" _Ramza announced._

_The party entered Elmdor's lair..._

"I've been expecting you.." _Elmdor said as he watched the party enter._

This is the real thing... not practice like against that Lancer near Bervenia... I can't mess up... they're counting on me. _Lisa thought as she prepared for battle._

_Orlandu started by moving up and defeating an Assassin with Excalibur. Strangely... the Assassin then transformed!_

"What? She turned into a monster!" _Lisa exclaimed in shock._

"No... they already _are_ monsters! They're disguised as humans!"_ Ramza explained._

_Beowulf began casting 'Chicken'. _

All right... I'm gonna try it. _Lisa thought as she prepared a Morning Star._

_She threw it at the other Assassin. Orlandu ran over and finished her. Again, the Assassin transformed._

"Why aren't the monsters doing anything?" _Lisa asked._

"Hmm, it appears they are slow... they can't react as fast as others." _Beowulf said just as Elmdor disappeared._

"Watch out, Lisa!" _Mustadio shouted._

_Elmdor appeared behind Lisa and began his Muramasa chant. The magic knocked Lisa into the wall._

"...power... so strong.." _she said weakly as she felt the regenerating powers of the Chantage perfume wash over her._

_Beowulf cast another 'Chicken' spell._

_Lisa dove quickly at Elmdor. She grabbed his sword... the legendary 'Masamune'..._

"Masamune..." _she whispered._

"You.. you brat! You'll pay for this!" _Elmdor shouted as he kicked Lisa, causing her to crash into the other wall._

"Looks like he knows martial arts! Stealing his sword has not affected him much! Be careful!" _Ramza warned._

_Elmdor continued attacking Lisa ruthlessly until Beowulf got off another 'Chicken' spell._

_Lisa took this moment and stole the Genji Shield._

I-it's working! I'm really stealing it! ..oh, but it hurts so much.._ Lisa thought as she struggled to get up._

_She felt an X-Potion reach her._

_Elmdor called for his monsters, but..._

"Sorry, buddy, but your request has been denied!" _Orlandu taunted as he revealed the destroyed monsters._

_Elmdor was furious. He tried sucking blood from Orlandu, but was warded off by the sacred gems. Lisa quietly crept up to him and slipped off him helmet._

"Wow... easy.." _Lisa whispered weakly._

"We'd better finish this soon! I don't know how many more attacks Lisa can take!" _Beowulf exclaimed._

_Mustadio threw Lisa another X-Potion._

_Lisa jumped high, tackled Elmdor, and knocked his armor loose. She quickly dashed to grab it._

"No!' _Elmdor shouted as his armor was stolen._

_Lisa grabbed Elmdor's gloved hands and pulled. The Genji Gloves slid right off!_

"Dammit! How could I be beaten by a brat like you?!" _the Marquis screamed as Lisa finished him with her Spell Edge and Zorlin Shape._

_**Lisa had successfully stolen all of Elmdor's equipment.**_

"Way to go, Lisa!" _Blake the Lancer cheered as he and the others entered._

"Y-yeah... I did it.." _Lisa said, just before she fainted._

"She's tired... Rafa, take care of her. Agrias, Orlandu, Mustadio... and May... come with me. We've got to follow Elmdor to the basement." _Ramza commanded._

_May changed into a Samurai and grabbed the Masamune. _

"Such power... in this blade!" _she commented as she held the holy katana._

_**Ramza and his party then went to the underground graveyard to finish Elmdor/Zalera off once and for all.**_

_**The End!**_


End file.
